Mark of the Devil
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Doctor Eggman is up to no good again. He is trying to summon Satan, and succeeds. Lucifer strikes a deal with Shadow to bring Maria back, but at a price: to sell his soul to the Devil and become his demonic servant. Shadow accepts, but under the influence of Satan, begins to become evil. Now Sonic must stop him before he and Satan bring Hell on Earth.
1. The Summoning

Mark of the Devil

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Summoning

Sonic had just gotten out of church and was walking home. Shadow saw him and ran up. "Sonic!" he yelled.

The blue hedgehog stopped and looked at Shadow. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey." Shadow returned his smile. "I've got a question for you. Has Eggman been up to anything recently?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not recently, no. Why do you ask?"

"G.U.N. wanted to know."

The other hedgehog nodded. "He'll do something eventually. You got out of church as well?"

Shadow nodded back. "Yeah."

"Well...want to come over for a bit?"

Shadow shook his head. "I can't. I have to go to work."

Sonic nodded. "All right. I'll see you later."

He ran off. Shadow smiled and then walked to GUN. When he got there, he went right to the commander's office.

"Are there any signs of Eggman?" the commander asked.

Shadow shook his head. "None. Sonic hasn't had to deal with him recently, either."

"That's good. If you find out he's up to something, then i want you to stop him."

Shadow nodded. "Of course, Sir."

He sighed and left the office, then got to work. A few hours later, Rouge came in and saw Shadow.

"We got a tip from Eggman," she said. "He's up to no good again. This time he's trying to bring Satan into the world."

"Satan?" Shadow stood as he shouted. "Are you sure?"

Rouge nodded, and Shadow sighed. Due to his religious beliefs, he knew that Satan was an evil being. If Eggman summoned the Devil, all hell would break loose. He had to stop the doctor.

"Do you know where he is?"

"At his base, of course."

Shadow nodded, and ran off. He got to Eggman's base in record time, stopping outside to figure the best way to get to the scientist. Summoning the Devil or not, Eggman wouldn't be too distracted to send all of his robots after an intruder. He walked inside the base, looking around cautiously. A few minutes later, a robot appeared and punched him. Shadow groaned and fell to the ground, glaring up at the robot, wiping some blood from his mouth.

Shadow got to his feet, keeping his glare on the robot. "Where's Eggman?" he asked it.

"Intruder alert," it said, and aimed its weapons at Shadow before firing.

Shadow dodged out of the way, looking back at the robot. Summoning some Chaos Spears, he threw them at the robot. The robot exploded upon impact. Shadow landed on his feet and ran off. Eventually, he saw Eggman working some controls at a machine. The scientist saw him and laughed.

"You are too late, Shadow! Soon, Satan will come to Earth and I shall rule by his side to conquer the world!"

"You really think Satan's going to let you help him rule the world?" Shadow yelled. "You need to stop this, Eggman!"

Shadow knew his words wouldn't do any good, and started looking around the room for some way to stop it. There had to be something. Finally he saw a switch and ran towards it but a bright light went off in the machine and forced him back. Eggman laughed in triumph. When the light vanished, a person stood there. He was wearing robes, held a sword, and looked around, setting his sights on Eggman, who was confused.

"Who are you?" Eggman asked.

"I am Lucifer," the person said.

With a swing of his sword, Lucifer decapitated Eggman instantly, and Eggman's head rolled, resting at Lucifer's feet. He turned to Shadow, whose eyes were wide in shock. Shadow swallowed, looking at Lucifer fearfully. He knew he'd done some things in his life that could be considered evil. The hedgehog hesitated, wondering what Lucifer...Satan...would do. The Devil walked forwards, looking at Shadow.

"I sense evil in your heart. Join me."

Shadow's shock turned to confusion. "Join you?"

"Sell your soul to me; become my servant. I could bring Maria back to you," the Devil said.

Shadow gasped in shock and he hesitated, wondering what to do. He was already a Christian, and to join the Devil was blasphemous...what was he going to do? But...Satan had promised to bring Maria back.

"Can you really bring her back?"

"I can."

The hedgehog hesitated, then nodded and bowed in front of Lucifer, and an inverted pentacle appeared on his chest. Shadow screamed in pain as he felt his soul being ripped from his body. Lucifer watched the soul leave, looking back at Shadow's body once it was gone. A cloak appeared over Shadow's body. He spoke and was shocked that his voice had changed. It was darker and sounded evil.

"What do I have to do now?" he asked.

Lucifer chuckled and snapped his fingers, turning Shadow into a demon. His body grew taller as red markings appeared all over his fur. The fingers on his hands merged from five to three, and gained sharp claws as his toes did the same. Bat-like wings burst from his back and horns grew out of his head. Shadow's tail also grew longer and a pointed tip appeared at the end of it.

"Come with me," Lucifer said. "We must prepare to rule this planet." Shadow nodded and followed Lucifer. "Now...since you have sold your soul to me, you are my property. You will wear that cloak when I need you and shall be a demon as well. When your friends figure out that you are working for me, you shall become a demon forever and will lose your free will along with your personality and emotions."

Shadow made a note to himself not to let anyone find out. "What should I call you? Master?" Satan nodded. "What are we going to do first, Master?" Shadow asked.

Satan smirked and they vanished.


	2. The New Demon

Chapter 2: The New Demon

When they appeared, they were in Hell. The Devil walked around and saw a group of demons.

"Get to know your new kin," he told Shadow. "I will have assignments for you all soon."

Shadow nodded and looked at the other demons. He closed his eyes as the cloak vanished and looked at his new demonic body, then walked over to them. Lucifer vanished and the new demon introduced himself.

"I'm Shadow," he said.

The demons nodded and introduced themselves.

"I am Mephiles," one said. "This is Iblis, and Scourge."

"Nice to meet you," Shadow said. He looked at each of them.

They smiled.

"I assume you're a new demon?" Mephiles asked. "We'll teach you everything there is to know."

"Thanks." Shadow smiled at them.

The three demons nodded and led Shadow deeper into Hell. As they walked, Mephiles was telling Shadow how they served Satan. Shadow had to admit; it sounded interesting.

"I think I might actually like it here," he said.

Mephiles, Iblis and Scourge nodded. Shadow remembered Satan's promise: to bring Maria back. He hesitated and shook his head. First, he had to do what his new Master wanted.

"So, is there anything I should know about being a demon?"

"Well...you have many awesome powers. We can manipulate flames, control darkness, gain the powers of evil, use dark magic, surround ourselves with demonic energy and manipulate the darkness in other people."

Shadow's eyes widened at the list. "What about the powers I had before I became a demon?"

"They are gone. You can also change your form back into a hedgehog whenever you are on Earth. However, if the people find out you're working for Satan, your demonic form will be permanent."

The demon nodded. "I'll have to be careful, then." Shadow thought about his new powers. "Is there somewhere I can test out my powers so I can get used to them?"

The three demons smirked and nodded, pointing to a large arena. They walked over with Shadow, who began to test out his new powers.

"You can also possess people," Mephiles told him. "But demons have weaknesses also. They can't stand anything holy...anything that has to do with...him."

Shadow knew who Mephiles was talking about. "Of course," Shadow said. "How quickly can it kill us?"

"As quickly as possible."

"Can you teach me how to possess people?"

The three demons nodded. "Focus your evil energy on the person and go into their body."

"That sounds relatively simple."

"It is."

"I'll have to try it out sometime."

Mephiles nodded, and they walked around. Soon, Lucifer appeared and they bowed.

"What is it you want, Master?" Shadow and the others asked.

"I've decided on the plans," he told the demons.

"What are they?"

"In order to take control of the planet, we'll need to take control of the government buildings first."

"Of course," Shadow said, and stood up. "I will leave right away."

He vanished, and Satan looked at the three others.

"I want you to go as well. Each of you go to different places and tae control of the governments."

Mephiles, Iblis and Scourge nodded, then vanished. When Shadow reappeared in Station Square, he was in his hedgehog form wearing the cloak. His voice was unrecognizable, and his identity hidden. Shadow looked in the direction of G.U.N.. It would work as a perfect way to further test his abilities. He chuckled evilly and ran off. When he arrived at GUN, the hedgehog walked inside and looked around. The building was, of course, just as he remembered it. Shadow had thought things would look a little different now that he was a demon.

The disguised demon chuckled and walked around. He saw the commander and smirked, who saw him.

"Who are you?" The commander asked.

Shadow laughed and spoke in a dark, cold-hearted voice. "That isn't important." Shadow gave the commander a smile and concentrated. Soon, he had possessed his body.

The Commander's eyes widened and he screamed. Shadow chuckled and looked down at his possessed body. Controlling a human wasn't much different from controlling his original hedgehog body. Looking around, he thought about what to do first. Chuckling, he walked up to Rouge. It was time to bring GUN down once and for all.

"Commander," Rouge said. "What is it you want?"

"I need your help with something," he told her. "Come to my office."

Rouge nodded and followed the Commander. When they got to his office, he closed and locked the door, then turned to Rouge. Shadow left the commander's body, killing the man shortly after. Turning to Rouge, he smiled.

"I want you to be my servant, and help me." Shadow was already preparing his spell before she even started to respond. Rouge looked at him. "Who are you?"

"A demon." Shadow didn't like keeping it from her, but he figured that response would be good enough.

Rouge gulped. "What is it you want with me?"

Shadow chuckled and turned into his demon form, glaring at her. "I told you, I want you to be my servant. I need someone who can help me with my duties here on Earth."

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

Shadow thought over everything he knew about Rouge. There had to be something he could use against her. "You would be by my side...and if you do, there will be a great, wealthy reward," the demon said.

Rouge perked a little, anger at the demon fading a little. "What kind of wealthy reward?"

"Riches."

Rouge bit her lip, unsure for a brief moment. "Is there anything else I should know first?"

"The Devil has put me and some other demons in charge of doing our jobs on Earth. We must prepare for war. Join me, Rouge. Sell your soul to Satan. Only he can fulfill your needs."

The bat hesitated, and then nodded. "All right. Just tell me what I need to do."

Shadow chuckled. "Blow up this facility and leave no survivors. But first..."

He concentrated as an evil aura surrounded him and he claimed Rouge's soul. Rouge yelled as her soul got dragged from her body. The demon chuckled and smirked, then looked at Rouge. She bowed in front of him.

"What is your will, Master?"

"First, I need you to help me take control of this base."

Rouge nodded and stood, following Shadow's orders. The two demons left the office and attacked. The agents there were surprised to see them and tried to fight back. It was no use, however, as Shadow and Rouge were too strong. In little over an hour, they had the entire building under their control. Nearly all of the people had been killed, a few kept around to keep everything running.

"What should we do now?" Rouge asked the demon.

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure Master will have something else for us to do soon."

Rouge nodded, and the two teleported away.


	3. Faith in God

Chapter 3: Faith in God

Meanwhile, Sonic was out looking for Shadow. he had heard about the attack and didn't want anything to happen to him. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find the dark hedgehog. G.U.N. wasn't letting anyone into their base, either. Probably due to the attack.

"Shadow, where are you?" He asked. The blue hedgehog sighed and looked around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw a red demon appear. It looked at him and chuckled. "What are you?" Sonic asked. He didn't want to believe that a demon was standing in front of him.

"A demon of Satan," it told him. "The Devil has told me that there is a war coming. Soon, Earth will be his domain as well and we will rule forever!"

"Demons will never be able to rule over us!" Sonic yelled. "God is our protector; with him on our side, we won't lose to the likes of you."

The demon laughed. "Are you sure about that?" It asked. "What can God do? He is weak. You Christians are all the same: pathetic, weak, and hopeless. Religion will never win. Satan will overthrow God, and soon you'll bow down to us!"

Sonic glared up at the demon. "We aren't weak. There's plenty we can do."

It laughed again and vanished in a puff of smoke. Sonic continued glaring at where the demon had been before looking away. He hoped he hadn't just said the wrong thing. He had hope in humanity, even if the demons didn't. He sighed, and wondered what to do. Sonic shrugged and walked, not knowing where he was going. Eventually, he came to the church he went to and walked inside, then sat down on a pew. Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed. He couldn't think of anything to do about the demons. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to pray.

"Lord God, please help me," he said. "I don't know what to do."

"What is the trouble?" a voice asked Sonic.

Sonic gasped and opened his eyes, looking around. Was that a priest speaking to him, or the voice of God? Nobody else seemed to be around, and certainly not near him. The blue hedgehog assumed it was God. He sighed and spoke. "A demon came to me and told me that war is coming. What should I do? Who is that demon? Do you know what happened to Shadow?"

"You'll have to help fight in the war, of course."

A bright light engulfed Sonic and he found himself sitting in another place. He looked up and saw that he was in heaven. His jaw dropped as he saw the Son of God, Jesus Christ, and bowed before him. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"You need to become an angel," Christ said. "Your soul is both pure and strong. That is the best way to combat the demons and prevent them from taking Earth for their own."

Sonic nodded and stood up. "I am at your command, Lord," he said. "And I am ready."

Christ smiled and Sonic was engulfed in a bright light. When it faded, Sonic had a while robe on and six wings had sprouted from his back. A halo appeared on his head and he smiled. "You may return to Earth now," Christ said. "Down there, you'll have to hide this form until the battle starts."

Sonic nodded and vanished. He appeared on Earth in his hedgehog form and went to Shadow's house. Shadow was back by now, cooking something.

"Shadow, are you there?" Sonic asked. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm here," Shadow yelled. He went to the door and opened it. "Want to come in?" Sonic nodded and walked inside. "So...what do you want to talk about?" The disguised demon asked.

"The attack on G.U.N. earlier."

"What about it?"

"For one thing, I wanted to make sure you were all right. For another, I was wondering if you knew what had caused it." Shadow frowned and looked at Sonic. He had caused it but didn't want Sonic to know that so he shook his head. Sonic sighed and told him about the demon also. "I ran into a demon earlier." There was no point in being anything but blunt about it. "He told me that they were going to take control of this world, and that war was coming. He had little faith in humanity."

The demonic hedgehog chuckled. That demon had been him.

"What did you do after?" Shadow asked.

"Went to the church and prayed. How are we supposed to go against demons without God?"

Shadow growled at the mention of the name. "You really think that God is going to help?"

Sonic frowned. Shadow was a Christian also; why would he say that? "Of course he will, Shadow...why would you ask such a thing?"

The other hedgehog hesitated and looked away. "I've...lost faith in God."

"Why?" Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's arm. "You can tell me about it, can't you?"

"It's...complicated, Sonic."

"How complicated?"

Shadow looked at him. "Complicated as in...Satanic."


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation

Sonic's eyes widened. "Satanic? What happened, Shadow?" Sonic shook his head. "Never mind, I don't know if I want to know."

The other hedgehog looked at him and hesitated, then spoke. "I wish I could tell you. But I can say the demon's right. With or without God, Earth will fall to Satan. It'll be too easy. Humanity's already halfway there."

"Shadow...have you started worshiping the Devil?" Sonic asked, his voice serious.

Shadow hesitated, and then nodded. "I have."

"Why? You know that Satan is pure evil."

"I know, Sonic. I just...I think it might be better to follow him."

"So you turn your back on God to follow the Prince of Lies? I can't believe you, Shadow." Sonic shouted. "One of my best friends is a Satanist!"

Shadow felt his ears go back. He hung his head and felt tears come to his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have sold his soul. Shadow began to cry and looked at Sonic. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I shouldn't have..."

"What possessed you to start worshiping Satan?"

"I thought I had no other choice...I wasn't thinking straight at the time."

Sonic frowned. "Shadow...what are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing." Shadow shook his head. He couldn't tell Sonic what had happened.

The angel in disguise sighed. He knew that Shadow was keeping something from him. "You can tell me, Shadow. I know you're keeping something from me."

Shadow instantly grew suspicious. "How do you know that?"

"I just do. I can tell these things."

The demonic hedgehog looked at him and concentrated, using his evil powers to find out. Shadow frowned at what he saw. Sonic was an angel. That made Shadow even more mad now. He closed his eyes and saw Sonic's true form. Hissing, he backed away in fear.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Sonic asked, confused.

As Shadow looked at him, his eyes changed to crimson slits. Shadow's body started changing as well, morphing into a demon.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Shadow...what...what are you? What happened when you began to worship Satan?"

The transforming hedgehog said nothing. Sonic backed away from him, afraid of what he would do next. Soon, the transformation was finished and a demon stood in Shadow's place. It growled angrily, and Sonic gasped. It was the same demon that he had seen before.

"It was you?" Sonic backed farther from the demon.

"It was," the demon said. It walked up to Sonic, growling, opening its mouth to show Sonic its razor-sharp fangs. "I sold my soul to Satan; this is how I became a demon."

"Why? What could he have possibly done to convince you?"

"It was Eggman's fault," it told Sonic. "He was using a machine to bring Master back. I tried to stop him but it was too late. Master came and killed Eggman, then told me that he could sense great evil in me. He could bring Maria back to life, so I agreed to serve him forever."

"He won't bring Maria back to you!" Sonic said. "Why would you believe him?"

The demon growled. It walked up to Sonic and glared at him. Sonic crossed himself and backed away. "Because...he told me that was what he could do if I agreed to serve him."

Sonic's eyes widened. Sonic hadn't been worshiping Satan; he had sold his soul to Satan and was now working for him! "Guess I have no choice," Sonic said. "I'll have to fight you."

"Is that so?" The demon asked. It chuckled. "I know what you are."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the demon. He closed his eyes and transformed into an angel. The Seraphim looked at the demon and frowned, drawing its sword. The demon growled, narrowing its eyes at the celestial being.

"This still isn't enough to save you or the people of this planet."

The Seraphim narrowed its eyes at the demon. "I have the power of God on my side," it told the servant of Satan. "Everyone knows that at the End of Days, Satan will be cast into the Lake of Fire to burn, along with his evil minions."

"We'll just have to change that," the demon said.

It lunged at the angel, scratching the being with its claws. The angel drew back from the claws, whimpering in pain. It made an attack of its own. Raising its sword, it swung the weapon towards the demon, who dodged the attack and circled behind it, kicking the Seraphim in the back. The Seraphim fell forward, moving to catch itself. It looked at the demon, who grinned and walked up to it. Chuckling, the demon spoke.

"You are weak," it told the Seraphim. "War is beginning, and you and all the holy creatures will fall to the power of the Master."

The Seraphim glared at the demon, unsure of how to retaliate. It could just attack Shadow, but that would be foolish. The demon smirked, and then vanished in a puff of smoke.


	5. Tails' Atheism

Chapter 5: Tails' Atheism

The Seraphim thought about what it could do next, unsure of itself. It sighed and then turned back into Sonic, who hesitated and looked around the house. The hedgehog walked into Shadow's room and gasped. Satanic images were everywhere.

"How long have you been doing this?" he muttered.

Tears came to his eyes as Sonic looked around. His other friends had to know about this. Sonic took out his cell phone and snapped some photos, looking at each and every one of them. Then he ran out of the house to see Tails. He didn't knock too many times before Tails was opening his door.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"I need to show you something." Sonic flipped his phone open. Turning it toward Tails, he continued. "I found this in Shadow's house."

Tails gasped. "What...why would he have all that stuff?"

"He's worshiping Satan," Sonic said. "He said something about a promise to see Maria again."

The fox groaned and shook his head. "Why? Wasn't he a Christian like you?"

"Yes, he was."

"Then why would he lose faith in God and worship Satan? I'm not a Christian, you know that. I'm an atheist, but even I think that what Shadow is doing is wrong."

Sonic shook his head. "I don't understand it, either."

Tails sighed and looked at the pictures once more, then shook his head. He walked inside and Sonic followed him. "Sonic...are you okay with me being an atheist?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

The fox nodded. "I just wanted to make sure."

Sonic chuckled and walked over to his best friend, looking at him. "What you choose to believe in has nothing to do with us being friends. It'd be stupid to stop being your friend over something like that."

"Most of it, though...it just doesn't...I don't like how people portray it. And besides, how can people believe in something they can't see? Where's the evidence?"

Sonic chuckled and replied. "They can believe in it because they have faith that there's more to life than what's around them."

"I suppose that makes sense. Still, I just don't like how Christians think they're the only ones who will go to heaven. It doesn't seem fair, and there are other religions out there also. I hate religion a lot."

Sonic nodded. "Why don't you believe in God, anyway? You never told me why."

"There's no evidence of God's existence. I don't like how religion is going, either." Sonic frowned, but he nodded. Tails sighed. "What about you, Sonic? What are your reasons for sticking with it?"

The hedgehog smiled. "It gives me something to believe in," Sonic told him. "And I like to believe there's a place we can go to after we die."

Tails smiled and nodded. "Whatever works for you." After a few moments, he spoke again. "What are you going to do about Shadow?"

"I don't know, Tails. He has to be stopped."

"Why?"

The hedgehog hesitated and told Tails what Shadow was. "Shadow's a demon. He's not just worshiping Satan. He's helping him."

"A...demon?" Tails asked, skeptical. "Sonic, I'm sorry, but I don't see how Shadow can be a demon. He's a hedgehog, not a demon. Besides...demons don't exist. They're mythical creatures made for fantasy, just like God is."

Sonic frowned at that. "Trust me, Tails. I saw him transform right in front of me."

"Are you sure?" The fox asked. "Your mind might have been playing tricks on you."

Sonic crossed his arms. "My mind doesn't play tricks on me. Why would I see that, anyway?"

Tails shrugged. "I'm not sure. Never mind...I just don't see how Shadow can be a demon. I don't believe that."

Sonic scoffed. "Just like you don't believe in God?"

"I thought you didn't care about that." Tails was starting to glare now.

"Tails...he told me that a war is coming between God and Satan; the fate of Earth hands in the balance. I don't want you to go to Hell because you're an atheist and don't believe in God."

The fox's eyes widened and he scoffed, then glared at Sonic angrily. "So you want me to change the way I view things?"

"I'm not saying that, I just..."

The atheist started shouting at his best friend angrily. "I'm proud of who I am. Nobody's forcing me to believe anything, and I'm making my own decisions! I don't want to be brainwashed by your stupid religion! It's just a fantasy made up by people who are afraid of death and want to believe in something that can't be proven! God doesn't exist and neither does the Devil!"

Sonic glared at the fox, feeling anger building up inside him. Wrath was one of the seven deadly sins, but he couldn't help it.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

"I can say it because it's how I feel!"

"But..."

"But nothing! Just go, Sonic! I don't want to hear it!"

Sonic frowned and nodded. As he left, he looked back at Tails. "I thought you were my friend and would understand. I just wanted your help," he said, and walked out of the house.


	6. Silver's Deal

Chapter 6: Silver's Deal

Outside, Sonic sighed. Tails meant a lot to him. Now that that had happened, he wasn't sure who to talk to. He shook his head and walked back to his own house. What he needed to do now was figure out what to do about Shadow. Closing his eyes, Sonic transformed into a Seraphim. It flew up to heaven and bowed to God.

"Rise," Christ said. "What have you to report?"

"The demon I saw was Shadow."

"Anything else?"

The Seraphim nodded. It took a breath and told him about Tails. "Tails refused to believe me. He said none of it exists."

"So he's an atheist."

"Yes." The Seraphim sighed.

Christ sighed as well. "People do not have to believe in deities. It is their free choice."

The Seraphim went to say something and changed its mind. "What should I do now?"

Christ looked at it. "Stay here for now. We must prepare."

The Seraphim nodded. It spread its wings and flew deeper into Heaven.

* * *

Shadow still didn't know what to think. He had always known what kind of person Sonic was, but the blue hedgehog literally becoming an angel had him shocked. The demon growled as it wondered how that happened. It would have to convert more of Sonic's friends over to Satan. Shadow paced back and forth as he thought. Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver were the first who came to mind. He chuckled and closed his eyes, teleporting to Tails house. Without bothering to change back, the demon knocked on the door.

Tails opened it and sighed. "Who is..." he gasped in shock, eyes widening.

The demon chuckled. "What's the matter?" It asked. "Never seen a demon before?"

"I've seen costumes, but they've never looked this real. What do you want?"

"I need you to join me and Satan against God."

The atheist scoffed. Not this again. "This isn't funny, Shadow. You and Sonic can take your...whatever this is somewhere else."

"So you know what I am," The demon said. It chuckled. "I assure you that this is very real."

Tails laughed at that and shook his head. "I'll admit, it's a good costume. You make a convincing demon. But that doesn't mean I'm going to play along."

"What are you, an atheist?"

"Yes."

The demon growled. There was no way it was going to talk an atheist into joining Satan. "All right, you got me." The demon laughed. "Could you tell me who would fall for it?"

"Silver is pretty naive."

The demon nodded. "All right. I'll see him. Sorry to bother you, Tails."

Tails slammed the door. The demon chuckled and vanished. When it reappeared it was outside Silver's house. It knocked on the door.

"Who..." Silver said. He gasped when he saw the demon.

The demon smiled at him. "Hello, Silver."

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to request your help with something. May I come in?" Silver nodded and the demon walked in. It looked around and smirked. "This is a nice place you have."

"What are you?" Silver asked.

"A demon." It turned to look at Silver again.

Silver's eyes widened. "What do you want?"

"I want you to help in a war that is about to unfold." As it spoke, the demon was thinking over everything it knew about the white hedgehog.

"What kind of war?"

"A war between God and the Devil."

Silver sighed. "I'm agnostic. Why should I help you?"

"Because it's better for everyone this way. God wants to stop everyone from having their own will to do things. Just think of all the things you can be thrown in Hell for. Even petty things could get you thrown down there." Shadow hoped he was on the right track to winning Silver onto their side.

The hedgehog thought about it. "Alright."

Shadow smiled. "All right. First things first. You need to become one of us. Come with me."

Silver nodded and followed the demon. The demon wondered if it should just teleport the both of them back into Hell, or change Silver himself. It had already changed Rouge. It closed its eyes and teleported to Hell. Silver looked around when they appeared, instantly grabbing tighter onto the demon's arm.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked.

The demon chuckled. "Hell."

"Oh." Silver's face flushed in embarrassment.

Satan walked up to them. "So...Silver...you wish to join us?"

Silver looked at him in both fear and awe. "Yes..."

"Kneel." Silver did so, and Satan spoke again. "Do you willingly sell your soul to me?"

Silver nodded, and the Devil laughed. He concentrated and a dark aura appeared around Silver as he screamed in pain. His soul exited from his body and entered Satan's. Then, an inverted pentacle appeared on Silver's head and a black cloak appeared on him.

Silver looked at himself. His black cloak disguised his identity and he stood. "What would you have me do, Master?" He asked in a deep, dark voice.

Satan thought about it. "For now, I want you to train your powers. When I think you're ready, you can join the others on Earth. It shouldn't take too long."

Silver nodded and walked off.


	7. Heaven is for Real

Chapter 7: Heaven is for Real

Satan chuckled and looked at Shadow. "Since you were found out, Shadow, you will become a demon forever. Also, your emotions and personality have been lost to you."

Shadow nodded. "What do you want me to do next?"

The Devil chuckled. "See if there is anyone else who would join us."

Shadow bowed and returned to Earth to carry out his Master's bidding. He screamed in pain as he felt himself transform into a demon permanently. The demon growled as it looked around. It had to find out who to contact next. The demon wandered around, searching for someone who would make a powerful ally. It growled and flew off to Blaze's house. The demon landed and knocked on the door. When Blaze answered, she immediately started preparing for a fight, believing that the demon was there to attack her.

"Relax," it told her. "I am not here to fight. I came to offer you a proposal."

Blaze relaxed, though not fully. "What kind of proposal?"

"I want you to help us defeat God. There is a war between God and Satan that will begin soon."

"Why would I help defeat God?"

The demon chuckled. It closed its eyes and manipulated the darkness in Blaze's heart. It saw that Blaze was religious. "What religion are you?" It asked her.

"Jewish," she said. "Does it matter?"

"It does. You must renounce God to join Satan."

Blaze shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" The demon asked as it growled.

"I have no reason or inclination to."

The demon growled some more and roared, then possessed Blaze's body. Blaze tried to resist him, but was unable to do so. The trembling that her body had started came to a stop once the demon had fully possessed her. It looked at its new body and grinned evilly. No one would suspect that a demon from Hell had possessed her. Chuckling, the demon inside Blaze's body walked around. It saw Silver and walked over to him.

"Hello, Silver."

"Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Yes, it's me." Blaze gave him a smile.

"Good. How are you?" The cat chuckled and a black aura appeared around her as the demon came out of her body. Silver's eyes widened at the sight. "You took Blaze?" he asked.

"I did," it said, chuckling. "She is mine now. You have your orders from Satan as well; do not disobey him."

The psychic hedgehog nodded as the cloak appeared on his body and a scythe materialized in his hand. He looked at it in awe. "I get a scythe?"

"Yes. You are a reaper, along with a necromancer."

Silver raised a brow. "Why?"

"Because...you are very powerful," it told him. "Satan wants someone who can use dark magic, after all."

The necromancer nodded. "All right. I'll go see if I can find a place where my powers will help Master."

The demon chuckled as it went back into Blaze's body and watched Silver leave. It looked around. There had to be more it could do to help Master in Blaze's form. It grinned, then closed its eyes as its features were appearing on Blaze. The demon roared and then vanished in a puff of smoke. It knew who to look for next.

* * *

Sonic knew he had to get himself stronger if he hoped to be any use in the war. The other angels in Heaven were helping him get used to his new abilities. The Seraphim swung its sword as it trained with the other angels. They were impressed with how quickly he grew accustomed to everything they taught him.

"You have done well," the angel Gabriel told it.

The Seraphim nodded. "Thank you," it said.

"Come. Let me show you around."

The Seraphim smiled. It put its sword away and flew after Gabriel. "How big is Heaven?" It asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

The Seraphim smiled. Heaven must be pretty big. It nodded and followed Gabriel. They came to a large golden walkway and saw many mansions.

"This is part of where everyone stays."

"Amazing," the Seraphim said. A smile came to its face and it walked around. "Is this where I'll stay after I die, too?"

"Yes. But you are a Seraphim and can only be killed by a demon. Other than that, you're immortal," Gabriel explained to it.

"Oh." Sonic smiled. "That's great."

Gabriel nodded and they flew on. The two angels bowed in front of Jesus, who stood up and smiled. "How do you like Heaven?" he asked Sonic.

"It's amazing," the Seraphim said. "Thanks for turning me into a angel. I will serve you well."

"I'm sure you will."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"We will need more help down on Earth."

The Seraphim nodded and vanished.


	8. Satan's Minions

Chapter 8: Satan's Minions

When the Seraphim appeared on Earth, it looked around. There were plenty of people it could get to help. The Seraphim wondered if it should stay an angel or become Sonic again. Deciding to become Sonic again, the angel focused and changed. It could easily become one again if it had to. Sonic sighed and ran off to see Tails. He had to have one more talk with the atheist. Hopefully this time, Tails would be more reasonable.

The hedgehog knocked in the door. Tails opened it and saw him. "Oh," he said, crossing his arms. "What do you want now?"

"I wanted to talk to you again," Sonic said.

"About what? God? You know I don't believe in that stuff."

"I know. There's something I wanted to show you."

Tails sighed and Sonic came in. "So...what is it you're going to show me?"

Sonic shifted nervously. He had planned on becoming an angel so the fox would believe him, but he wasn't sure how Tails would react to it. "I don't know if you would like it or not," he said.

Tails got a confused expression. "Why? What is it?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm an angel."

Tails stared at him for a few moments. Then the fox started to laugh. "I know you're a good person, Sonic. But calling yourself an angel?"

The hedgehog sighed and turned into a Seraphim. "Believe me now?" It asked.

Tails looked at it. However, he shook his head. "How did you manage this? It's pretty elaborate for a prank, don't you think?" Tails walked over as he spoke, placing a hand on one of Sonic's wings. Feeling the feathers beneath his fingers, he took a closer look at it. What he found wasn't what he'd been expecting.

He frowned and examined Sonic further. All six wings shifted as the Seraphim stood there, feeling Tails running his fingers through its feathers. The fox moved his hand down the length of the wing, feeling the muscle moving beneath his fingertips as he did so. At the base of the wing, he found that it was connected directly to Sonic's back.

"How did..." Tails' mind was racing, trying to come up with a reasonable reason behind Sonic having real angel wings. Then, he knew. Eggman. It had to be Eggman who did this to Sonic. The Seraphim looked at Tails, wondering what he would say. Then the atheist sighed and shook his head in disbelief, then spoke. "You had Eggman help, didn't you?"

"What?" It asked. "No, of course not! Why would I; he's my sworn enemy!"

Tails glared at the Seraphim angrily. "How else would you have wings?"

"I told you...God made me an angel."

The fox scoffed at that. He groaned and shook his head. "How can someone who doesn't exist do that?" The atheist glared at Sonic and walked up to him, fury, anger and hatred written all over his face. "Are you really this determined, Sonic? I don't believe in your religion. You said that didn't matter to you, so why are you trying so hard?" Tails was yelling.

Sonic sighed and turned back to normal. "Tails...please, I don't care if you're an atheist. I respect that you don't believe in God. I'm just doing this because...I want you to help me, as a friend."

Tails' eyes widened as he saw tears falling down Sonic's face. However, he continued to glare at the hedgehog, and shook his head. "How is this supposed to help me?"

The Seraphim sighed. "You said yourself that you didn't like what Shadow was doing."

Tails thought about it and sighed. "All right, fine. How can I help you?"

Sonic thought about it. He didn't want to do anything that went against Tails' beliefs. "Maybe you can help out against the demons. There has to be something you can do."

"Sonic, I already told you that I don't believe in that stuff."

The Seraphim sighed. "Just think of them as something like Dark Gaia's minions. Those were real. Just help keep people safe."

Tails sighed. "Fine. I don't see why you are so insistent about this."

"Because you're my friend, Tails. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Alright."

Sonic smiled. "Take care of yourself."

Tails nodded and watched Sonic leave. Once the hedgehog had left, the fox shook his head, still not believing a word that Sonic had said. "If I see something, I'll help. Hopefully that'll be enough."

He smirked and walked out of the house. Nothing seemed to be happening. Tails looked around. He saw Silver and ran up to him.

"Hey," he said. "How have you been?"

Silver looked over at him. "I've been better. What about you?"

"Not much. Sonic has been trying to convince me that God and Satan are real. I don't know why he even bothers."

"That's an odd thing for him to be doing. I thought Sonic liked his friends just the way they were." Tails nodded. Silver shrugged. "Did he say why?"

"Something about a war between God and the Devil along Shadow turning from Christianity to a Devil worshiper. I'm an atheist so I didn't believe him."

"That's...an odd thing for him to say. What makes him think a war is about to happen?"

Tails scoffed. "He thinks that he saw Shadow become a demon and that God turned him into an angel. It's pathetic."

"Maybe religion's been bad for his mental state..." Silver trailed off, thinking about what had happened to him. "How did he try to prove it?"

"He transformed himself into an angel. I saw his wings, but still didn't believe him. I don't know why he is doing this. He told me that he respects my decision to be an atheist...but...I just don't think he does."

"He has wings?" Silver couldn't help but sound excited. "I wouldn't mind seeing those." Tails couldn't help but smile at Silver's reaction. "What?" Silver felt himself get embarrassed.

"Your reaction," Tails said. "Getting excited because he has wings."

"Sorry about that." Silver laughed.

"It's fine. So you haven't seen any demons?"

Silver hesitated, then shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Alright. Thanks for your time. I knew this was all made up, anyway."

Silver watched Tails walk away. Then the cloak and scythe appeared and he teleported back to Hell. "I think God is trying to recruit more people as well," he said.

Satan smirked. "Who did you run into?"

"Tails. He told me that Sonic was trying to convince him all of it was real. Sonic must have been trying to get his help."

"And did Tails believe him?"

Silver shook his head. "Tails doesn't believe anything he can't see with his own eyes and prove with logic and science."

"He's an atheist."

"He always has been."

Satan nodded. "Should we do anything?"

"About Tails?"

"Yes."

Silver shrugged. "I don't know. Differing opinions or not, Sonic's still his best friend. If he saw anything he had to help with, he'd probably be on their side."

The Devil growled angrily, but nodded. They had more important matters to attend to. "We'll just have to make sure we get to people before they can. They have enough on their side as it is." The necromancer nodded and vanished. Satan turned to Mephiles and Iblis. "Follow him and stay with Shadow. I want people on our side, understand?"

"Of course, Master." The three demons bowed to him before teleporting from Hell.


	9. Possession

Chapter 9: Possession

Once they appeared on Earth, they saw Shadow. The demon looked at them and smirked. It walked up to the other two and chuckled.

"Has Satan given you orders?" It asked them.

"Yes. We are to convince more people to join our side."

The demon that was Shadow laughed. "Excellent," it told them. "Follow me."

The three followed Shadow. They soon came to Rouge, who looked at them and bowed. "What is your bidding?" She asked.

"Help get people on our side. If we are going to win this war, we need as many people as possible."

Rouge nodded and left. Shadow chuckled. It looked at Mephiles and Iblis, who nodded and ran off. Shadow thought about where to begin and left the room. It looked around for anyone, and then decided that it should recruit Knuckles the Echidna. Shadow closed its eyes and teleported to Angel Island. The demon appeared and saw Knuckles. It laughed and walked up to him. Knuckles' eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

It looked at him. "Take a guess."

"A demon."

"Correct. I want you to help me with something."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

The demon thought over how to best go about it. "There is a war going on between God and Satan. I want you to join us instead of him," it said.

Knuckles thought it over. "Give me a good reason. I want to make sure I'm choosing the right side."

The demon chuckled. "God is a selfish being. He intends to send everyone who doesn't believe in him to eternal damnation in Hell. Think about it. What kind of God would do that? We are here to overthrow him once and for all."

"That does sound like someone who should be overthrown." Knuckles looked back at the Master Emerald. "What about the Master Emerald? What will happen to it?"

"It will stay here. Do not worry; no harm will come to your precious emerald."

Knuckles nodded. "All right, then. What do you need me to do?"

"Kneel before me and swear your life to Satan," it told him.

Knuckles came to stand in front of the demon and knelt. "Just something simple?"

The demon smirked. It touched Knuckles' chest, who screamed in pain as his soul was taken and an inverted pentacle formed on his chest.

"Swear that you will follow Satan forever," it said.

"I swear I will follow Satan forever," Knuckles said. He screamed again as a fiery aura formed around him and vanished. The echidna groaned and stood. "What now?" he asked.

"Come with me. Master will be pleased to see you."

Knuckles nodded and followed the demon. They vanished and appeared in Hell.

Satan looked at Knuckles and chuckled. "Welcome," he said. "You have made the right decision."

Knuckles gave him a small smile. "What do you want me to do?"

"Stay here and practice your powers. Other demons will join you shortly."

Knuckles nodded and waited. Satan vanished and the demon that had converted him walked up.

"What do you think?" It asked him.

"About what? I've just gotten here."

"About serving Master."

"I haven't really done much yet. How am I supposed to know if I like it or not?"

The demon chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough. I'll start teaching you, then."

Knuckles smiled and nodded back. This was something that he would get used to.

* * *

Back on Earth, Sonic was also searching for new recruits. He was wandering through town, thinking of who would be helpful. The religious masses could only help so much. Sonic sighed and thought about who would be willing to join him. Blaze would, he knew that. He could probably get Knuckles, if the demons hadn't already. Sonic ran down through the list of everyone he knew. There was Blaze, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, the Chaotix, Cream and Jet. Vanilla would never let Cream help, he knew that much. Everyone else could be easily convinced. Sonic smiled, and ran off to find Blaze. When he came to her house, he knocked on the door. Blaze answered shortly, smiling when she saw him.

"Hello, Sonic."

"It's nice to see you," Sonic said. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Come on in." Blaze moved to the side and Sonic came into the house. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I was wondering...you're Jewish, right?"

Blaze was taken aback by the question, but nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" Sonic smiled and transformed into a Seraphim. It looked at her, and she gasped, then bowed. "What do I have the honor of an angel of God visiting me?" She asked.

It smiled and spoke. "We need as many people as we can to help against Satan. He's been brought up from Hell and wishes to take Earth for himself."

Blaze nodded and stood. Then her face twisted into a grin and she laughed madly.

"You are a fool!" She said, and became a demon. The Seraphim frowned; it should have known that she was being possessed. It drew its sword and glared at the demon.

"What have you done with Blaze?" Sonic had to know if he could save her.

"I have possessed her," it told the Seraphim.

"Possession means I can get you out of her, then."

"That will never happen."

"And why not?"

"I'm controlling her body now. Exorcisms won't work on me." Sonic held his sword tighter, not wanting to attack. The possessed cat grinned. "So, Seraphim, what are you going to do?"

"If there's noting else I can do..."

"Are you going to kill me, then?" The demon asked.

The Seraphim got a look of determination in its eyes. "Yes."

It lunged at the possessed cat, who laughed, dodged the blow and attacked the Seraphim also. The Seraphim gave the attacks its best, growling when it saw how strong the demon was.

"You need to stop this, Shadow!" It yelled. "Give Blaze her free will back."

The demon growled. It screeched and flew at the Seraphim, knocking the angel to the ground. It didn't have any free will, emotions or personality anymore. "I don't need to give her back her free will. She belongs to me."

"She is a child of God! Her life belongs to him, not you!"

"Her life belonged to me the moment I took possession of her!"

The Seraphim growled. It had to get rid of the demon inside Blaze somehow. The only way to do that, though, was to kill her, and it didn't want that to happen. Unwilling to use its sword, the Seraphim kicked the demon off. It glared at the demon and vanished, appearing in Heaven.


	10. Recruiting the Chaotix

Chapter 10: Recruiting the Chaotix  


"My God, a demon has taken possession of Blaze," it said. "What should I do? I can't exorcise it or anything."

"Why can't you exorcise it?"

"It is too powerful, even more me," the Seraphim told God.

God thought it over. He sighed and looked at his son. "What should we do? If a demon is too powerful to exorcise..."

"There's no doubt that it'll only become more powerful as time passes." Jesus looked at the Seraphim. "Are you capable of killing the demon?"

"I can try," it told him. "But what about Blaze?"

"She'll die as well if you succeed. I can't think of anything else to do."

The Seraphim sighed and nodded. It gulped and looked at Jesus. "What about Tails? I tried to convince him again, but he's a pretty hardcore atheist. I don't want him going to hell because he doesn't believe; he's my friend."

Jesus looked at his father. "What do you want to do?"

God sighed. "People have free will. If they do not believe in deities, they do not have to. However, they'll suffer the consequences because of sin."

The Seraphim looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I cannot allow him to come to Heaven."

"But...why?"

"If he does not believe in me, why should I open the gates of Heaven for him?"

The Seraphim nodded. That made sense. "I don't mean to question you, Lord, but it doesn't seem fair that only people who believe in God such as Jews, Christians and Muslims, and haven been forgiven on their sins can come here. Is it because of the sins of Adam and Eve?"

"Yes."

"Very well. What will you have me do next?"

"Continuing gathering people."

The Seraphim nodded and vanished. When it landed on Earth again, it turned back into Sonic and went looking for Amy. It didn't expect it to be too hard to find her. Sonic sighed. It walked around, and then saw Amy. Taking a breath, Sonic walked over.

Amy smiled as she saw him. "Hi," she said. "How are you?"

Sonic sighed. It didn't want to involve Amy in this. "All right. Have you noticed anything strange recently?"

Amy shook her head. "No. Why?"

Sonic nodded. "Just wondering. Thanks, Amy. I'll see you around."

The angel sighed as it continued to look for people it could recruit. It next found itself in front of the Chaotix Detective Agency. It sighed and walked in. Espio looked at it.

"Hello, Sonic. Did you need help with something?"

Sonic smiled. "I do. Have you seen any strange things going on lately?"

All three of them thought about it. "Not really. What should we watch out for?"

"Demons."

"Demons?" Vector asked. "What are you talking about?"

Sonic told them everything. The three looked at him in shock. It was a story they weren't quite sure what to do with.

"I wanna help!" Charmy shouted.

Sonic smiled. It turned into a Seraphim and nodded.

"Then you shall," it said. Charmy stared at the Seraphim in awe. He bowed as did the others. "There's no need for that," it said.

They nodded and stood.

"What do you want us to do?" Espio asked it.

The Seraphim looked at each of them. "I need you to help in the war that Satan is bringing to Earth." They nodded. The Seraphim thought about it. "It would be best if you became angels as well."

It closed its eyes and they vanished. A few minutes later they appeared in Heaven. The three looked around in shock.

"I have been watching you," Jesus said. "Welcome." They stared at him in awe this time, Vector almost not believing his eyes. Jesus smiled. "Do not be afraid."

"Are you... Jesus?" Espio asked.

"I am who I am."

They nodded and bowed. The Seraphim stood off to the side, watching. It smiled and watched as the Son of God made them angels. They stood and bowed, then flew to where it was. "I'll help you learn everything you need to know."

The three angels nodded, and the Seraphim began to train them. As it was training them, the Seraphim told them everything they had to know about fighting the demons. The three angels nodded. They were eager to help. Once they knew everything they needed to know, the four of them stopped training.

"What will happen now?" Espio asked it.

"Now, we have to make sure the demons can't take Earth for themselves. How we go about that is up to Jesus and God." The three angels nodded and flew after the Seraphim. It landed in front of the two deities and bowed. "They've completed their training," the Seraphim said.

"Excellent," Jesus said. He stood up and looked at them.

"Help Sonic. We need to ensure that humanity doesn't all turn to the demons. There are enough of them hovering between sides as it is."

The three angels nodded. Jesus smiled and looked at the Seraphim. It bowed.

"What will you have me do?"

"Return to your duties on Earth."

It nodded and looked at Jesus. "Will my Seraphim form become permanent?"

"Eventually, it might."

The Seraphim smiled and vanished as the other angels did too. The four landed back on Earth and looked around.

"Where should we look?" Espio asked the Seraphim. It looked at him.

"Anywhere."

They nodded and flew off, looking for their friends.


	11. Conversions

Chapter 11: Conversions

Shadow and the other demons were spending time in Hell, waiting for their next order. Satan walked up to them and smirked. "I have noticed that three more angels have touched down on Earth. They are looking for people to convert. You must stop them."

The demons nodded. "Where are they?"

"They are in Station Square," Satan said. He turned to Shadow. "You are still possessing Blaze, right?"

It nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Just wondering."

"I could use it if you want." Satan nodded, and the demon vanished. It appeared on Earth and turned into Blaze. "This should make convincing people easier." It chuckled and walked around; looking for the four angels. The demon soon found one of them. It walked up to the angel and looked at it.

The possessed cat shook her head. Espio nodded as it looked at her. "Well, what are you up to?" it asked.

"Nothing in particular." Shadow briefly wondered if the angel knew it was him.

Espio nodded. It looked closer at Blaze and frowned, then flew away. The demon growled as it looked around. Soon, Espio came across the Seraphim. "What do you want?" It asked.

"I just saw Blaze, but there was something strange about her."

The Seraphim growled. "She is possessed by Shadow," it told the angel.

"How powerful is he?" Espio asked.

"It is extremely powerful. We can't perform exorcisms or anything like that on it."

"So there's nothing we can do."

"We'll have to kill it," the Seraphim said.

"It's a shame we have to."

The Seraphim sighed. It nodded and looked around for the other two angels. "Do you know where the others went?"

"I saw them looking around the city," Espio said. It flapped its wings, hovering in the air, and scanned for them.

"They're over there." Espio pointed in the direction that he saw them.

The Seraphim nodded as it followed the other angel. The others looked over when they landed.

"Did something happen?" Vector asked.

The two angels nodded. "Blaze has been possessed by a demon," the Seraphim told them.

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"We need to kill it, but that will be hard."

"All four of us will have a hard time?"

"The demon that Shadow has become is very powerful," the Seraphim told its kin.

"How do we stop him then?"

"I don't know."

All four angels thought about it. "We'll think about it some more later," Vector said. It looked at the others. "For now, we need to focus on recruiting more people."

The others nodded. "Is there anyone we should definitely find and recruit?" Espio asked.

The Seraphim looked at it. "How about Knuckles? He's pretty strong."

"All right. Let's give it a try."

The angels nodded and flew off to Angel Island. Once they got there, they looked around for Knuckles. The guardian was nowhere to be seen, which was strange to them.

"Where could he be?" Espio asked the Seraphim. It shrugged.

"Maybe he's gone out somewhere."

The other angels nodded. "Should one of us stay here and wait?" Charmy asked.

"I will," the Seraphim said. It looked at the three angels. "You three go find him."

They bowed and left. The Seraphim went and sat by the Master Emerald, Knowing Knuckles was bound to see it there. It waited for a while, but Knuckles didn't show. A few hours later, the Chaotix came back.

"Did you find him?" The Seraphim asked as it stood up.

"No. There's no sign of him. You think the demons got him first?"

"That is my guess. Who else should we try?"

"Amy? Silver? Tails?" Espio asked as it listed off names.

"Tails said he'd help, but he doesn't believe me."

"Why not?"

"He's an atheist. No matter what I say or do, he refuses to accept it." The Seraphim sighed. "You know Tails. He's always trying to find some logical scientific reason for everything."

"That makes sense," Vector said.

"Yeah...who should we talk to next?"

"What about Silver?"

"All right. Let's go find him."

The angels nodded and flew off to find Silver. They found Silver in the park and landed. Silver looked at them, surprised. "What do you want?" He asked.

"We want to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you believe in anything religious?"

Silver shrugged. "Kind of. I'm an agnostic, so I'm not really sure if God exists or not."

The Seraphim nodded. "What about demons?"

"I...I'm not sure. Why do you ask."

Espio spoke up. "Well, you are seeing angels in front of you," it said. "What do you say to that?"

Silver looked at them, trying to appear shocked. "I...I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me, or what," he said. "I'm not sure what to say..."

In reality, he was angry for these enemies of Satan to appear in front of him.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help us," Sonic said.

"Why? What for?" Silver asked, looking at the Seraphim. It walked towards him and spoke.

"There is a war, and we need people to help us. If we don't defeat Satan, then he and his demons will take control of the planet. We can't let that happen."

Silver shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Vector asked.

Silver bit his lip, unsure of whether or not he should tell them. He decided against it.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." Silver gave them a sad smile. "I don't believe in it enough."

The angels nodded and left.


	12. The Plans of Demons

Chapter 12: The Plans of Demons  


When they were gone, the cloak appeared on Silver and he teleported to hell, bowing before Satan.

"When are we to attack?" he asked.

"In a few days," Satan said. "Let the angels convert people. When they have enough, we will strike."

"Yes, Master."

He vanished and went back to Earth. Silver looked around for something to do while he waited. The necromancer closed his eyes and tested his powers, summoning the souls of the dead. A minute later, he felt someone next to him.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"You may call me Enerjak," a voice said.

Silver whirled around and gasped. Before him was an echidna dressed like he came from some ancient time.

The necromancer nodded. "I summoned your spirit, I assume?"

Enerjak smirked. "Yes, you did. It was quite impressive."

Silver smiled. "So...what is it you want?"

"I wanted to know why you were summoning spirits, of course."

"My Master, Satan, is starting a war between God. We are to take Earth for ourselves."

This intrigued Enerjak. "You were summoning help, I presume?"

"Yes," Silver said. He looked at the spirit. The echidna was transparent, and he nodded.

"I'll be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, Enerjak. Do you have any powers that will be useful?"

"I should, if they didn't leave when I died."

Silver smirked and nodded. "Very well. Is there anything you would like to do?"

Enerjak thought about it. "At the moment, no."

The necromancer smiled and the two walked around, looking for shadow. Silver told Enerjak about anything he questioned on their way through the city. The spirit of the echidna was interested at this new time, and stuck with Silver. The soon found the demon, in Blaze's form, and walked up to it.

"Well well, what do we have here?" It asked them.

"I used my powers, and he came to me," Silver said.

"What is your name, spirit?" The demon asked.

"Enerjak."

"We are glad you can join us," it told the spirit. The demon looked at Silver. "You have done well."

"Thank you." Silver smiled. "Would you like me to see if I can find anyone else?"

"Please do."

Silver nodded and used his powers again. A few minutes later, he had summoned some more spirits. "How about these ones?"

The demon grinned. "They will do nicely."

"Has Master made any other plans yet?"

"Not yet," the demon said. It smirked. "We can wait."

Silver nodded. "I can't help but be worried about the angels gathering people."

"They will fall soon enough. Those angels are not strong enough; I beat one already and it was weak."

"That may be, but..."

"But what?" The demon growled. It glared at Silver.

Silver looked down. "I have no doubt we'll win, I just think it would be over quicker and much easier if we were to simply prevent them from recruiting too many people. Half the war would already be won."

"That is a good idea. Let's do that."

"Should I tell the others?"

Silver nodded and followed the demon. Enerjak and the other spirits did as well. eventually, the found Mephiles, Iblis and Scourge. The three demons looked at Shadow.

"What do you want?" Mephiles asked it.

"We have decided it would make the war much easier if we were to recruit more people to our side."

"That will be fine," Mephiles said.

"Let's go," Scourge said.

The demons nodded and walked off to find more recruits.

* * *

Sonic and the other angels were walking around the city, watching for any signs of demons. "We know that most of our friends have been converted by the demons," the Seraphim told the others as it looked at the Chaotix. "We need to be careful."

"Hopefully they won't be able to get too many more people to join them."

The Seraphim nodded. It closed its eyes and focused its aura on the demons.

"I don't sense any more of them than earlier."

"That's good," Charmy said. It smiled at the Seraphim, who nodded.

"They might try later. We need to stop them if they do."

The thee angels smiled and flew off to Heaven. They would come back if need be. The Seraphim watched them leave and sighed. It looked around, wondering what it should do. The demons didn't seem to be doing anything, and the people were going about their usual daily business. Smiling, it flew back to heaven as well. When it got there, it saw the three angels talking to Jesus. They were discussing the demons, and what to do about them.

Jesus saw the Seraphim walk up. It bowed and looked at him. "What were you discussing?"

"Just about what to do against the demons."

"Have you guys decided anything?" They shook their heads. "Are we waiting for them to start the attack?"

"Yeah."

The Seraphim nodded again. "Okay."

The angels nodded and flew off to their houses. The Seraphim smiled and walked around, looking at all the people that were here. Everyone was dressed in similar clothes, all looking happy. The Seraphim smiled. It looked around; Heaven was a beautiful place. It sighed and flew off to see the other angels and saw Gabriel, who walked up to it.

"How goes your mission?" Gabriel asked.

"Well."

"That is good. Do you like serving the Lord?"

"Yes, very much."

Gabriel smiled. "That's wonderful. Why don't you rest for now; we'll talk about what to do later."

Sonic nodded. "I think I will."

The Seraphim sighed as it watched Gabriel walk away and then went into its home with the other angels, falling asleep. Its wings tensed as it dreamed about the demons. In the Seraphim's dream, the demons were winning. It shot out of bed and gasped, then looked around, panting. It had to make sure that didn't happen. If the demons won, things would be terrible. Sonic lay back down and tried to think of something else. It wasn't sure what to do now but the Seraphim had to help win the war. The Seraphim sat and went to find the others. It had been a while, maybe they were ready to discuss what to do. It soon saw the three angels.

"Have you come up with a plan?" It asked them.

"Not yet."

The Seraphim nodded. It walked over to Jesus and bowed.

"What are we to do?"

"It would be best to simply attack the demons," Jesus said. "But I'm not sure just how strong they are."

"Can we find out?" It asked.

"Possibly." Jesus nodded. "You've already given us an estimate of how powerful Shadow is."

The Seraphim nodded. "If we assume the others are around the same strength, then we won't need to worry much."

"Very well," Jesus said.

"How are we going to fight them?" Charmy asked. "Are there going to be more of us helping out?"

"There is a renegade angel named Jacob. He will help you."

"Is he going to find us, or do we have to find him?"

"Find him. He is on Earth somewhere."

The Seraphim nodded. "Is there anything that could help us find him?"

"You can sense him using your aura," Jesus said.

"All right. When should we leave?"

"You can leave now."

The Seraphim nodded and looked at the others. It vanished as did the others.


	13. Silver's Battle

Chapter 13: Silver's Battle  


"Where should we start?" Espio asked.

The Seraphim closed its eyes and concentrated. A minute later, it sensed what it assumed was Jacob. "That direction. I think."

The Chaotix nodded and flew off. The Seraphim followed them, thinking of what to say when they got there. Soon, they found Jacob.

He looked at them. "Is this about the demons?"

"It is. We need your help," Espio said.

Jacob turned away. He had committed a sin and was too ashamed. "I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"I've committed a sin."

The Seraphim frowned. "What sin?"

"Lust."

"How did you sin?"

"I was lusting after one of the angels. God banished me for it."

The Seraphim sighed and nodded. "Could you at least make sure any demons you come across don't kill anyone?"

"Sure," Jacob said.

"Thanks." The fallen angel nodded and left. The Seraphim looked at the others. "What should we do now?"

"Well...I suppose we can see what the demons are up to," Vector said.

"That sounds good. Let's go."

The angels nodded and flew off. As they flew they looked for the demons.

"I see one," Espio yelled. It pointed to the ground. "It's fighting against Jacob."

"How is Jacob doing?"

"Surprisingly well. It's using some sort of gun to kill them." The other angels came to watch as well. "That's pretty impressive."

The renegade angel finished killing the demons. It looked at the other angels and turned its back to them.

"Do you think he'll ever be forgiven?" Espio asked.

The Seraphim watched Jacob walk away. "Possibly," it said. "Maybe it's too ashamed to face God."

"Let's go check some more," Vector said. "He'll be fine."

They nodded and left to find more demons. There were a few of them in town. The Seraphim looked around, wondering what to do. It couldn't let the demons live.

"We should attack them," Espio said. "If we don't, they'll just hurt someone."

They nodded and did so. The demons were dead minutes later and the angels looked around again.

"Now what?" Espio asked. The Seraphim was about to leave when they heard a laugh. The angels turned to see Silver. "Silver? What are you doing here?"

The necromancer smirked. "I'm serving Satan, if course."

All four sets of eyes widened. "You?" They were shocked beyond belief. Silver was one of the last people they would have thought would work for Satan. Silver nodded. "Why?"

"Because Shadow offered me to join. Besides, I wasn't sure what would happen if I said no."

"But... You never seemed the type." The Seraphim looked Silver over, wondering if the other was going to attack them.

"And why not?"

"I don't know. I just never really thought you would side with evil."

Silver smirked. He closed his eyes and summoned the spirit of Enerjak. Enerjak looked at the angels. "This is who we're up against?"

"It is," Silver said.

Enerjak smirked. They didn't look so threatening to him. He lunged at the four angels and attacked. They pulled out their weapons and fought back. The Seraphim swung his sword at Enerjak. Enerjak dodged the attack and blasted an energy beam at the Seraphim. The Seraphim's eyes widened and it tried to dodge out of the way. It was too late, and the blast hit the Seraphim. It screamed in pain and groaned, glaring at Enerjak.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"Enerjak."

"A spirit?"

Enerjak nodded. "Silver is my Master."

"What is it you want, Enerjak?" It asked him.

"To help Satan, of course. I'll be free to do whatever I please after the world is his."

The Seraphim glared at him. "Satan will ruin this world," it said. "We angels are trying to stop him."

"Why? His rule would be a good thing."

"His rule will be the death of us all. It will be Hell on earth...literally."

"And we'll be able to do whatever we want. I don't see the problem."

The Seraphim sighed. it drew its sword and glared at Enerjak. "We will stop you."

Silver looked between the Seraphim and Enerjak. If it came down to a fight, he would have to help. "Let's see how strong you are," Enerjak told it, and lunged.

The Seraphim pulled up its sword, using it to block the spirit's first attack. Enerjak smirked and fired another energy blast before vanishing, kicking it in the back. The Seraphim growled and whirled around, swinging its sword at Enerjak. Enerjak jumped back to avoid the slash, unable to do anything when the Seraphim simply jumped after him. He looked as the sword went through his body, and he smirked.

"You can't kill me," he told the Seraphim. "I'm a ghost."

The Seraphim growled. It looked at Silver; it could kill him instead. Silver noticed the Seraphim look at him and started backing away, drawing his own weapon. The Seraphim's eyes widened as it saw the scythe. "You're a grim reaper?" It asked.

Silver nodded. Changing his stance, Silver prepared for the Seraphim's attack. It ran at the reaper, who vanished instantly. The Seraphim growled and looked around. It couldn't see Silver anywhere. Suddenly, Silver appeared behind it and used its scythe to wound the Seraphim. The Seraphim staggered forward, blood starting to run down its back. Silver smirked. It rose its scythe again as a black aura appeared around the reaper.

"Say goodbye," it said, and brought the scythe down.

The Seraphim stared up at the scythe, starting to move when the reaper started to lower it. Sonic tried to move out of the way, but was hit. A black aura appeared around the Seraphim and it fell to the ground, motionless.

"What have you done?" Espio asked Silver. The reaper smirked and it looked at the angel.

"I've defeated him, what does it look like?"

"Is it dead?"

Silver chuckled. "No, I didn't kill it." Silver looked down at him. "Once my black aura has dispersed, it'll wake up."

The reaper vanished. Espio and the other angels looked at the seraphim, wondering when it would wake. "I'll wait here," Espio said. "You guys go check out the city."

Vector and Charmy nodded and flew off. Espio sighed and shook its head. It looked at the Seraphim, wondering what Silver meant.


	14. The Seraphim's Corruption

Chapter 14: The Seraphim's Corruption

Nothing seemed to be happening, and he knew it would be a bad idea to try and speed up the process. The black aura had to be doing something to the Seraphim. A few hours passed, and the aura vanished. The Seraphim groaned and woke up. It looked at Espio.

"Are you okay?" Espio asked it.

"I think so..." The Seraphim started to sit up. "What happened?"

"Silver defeated you. You fell unconscious and a black aura surrounded you. We're not sure what will happen."

The Seraphim looked down at itself. Nothing seemed wrong with it. "This is terrible. You know, I haven't beaten a single demon I've fought?"

"They are pretty strong; stronger than us, even," Espio said. It looked at the Seraphim and sighed.

"I'm worried about you. Maybe we should go back to Heaven and see if anyone there can tell us if something's wrong with you."

The Seraphim nodded. It vanished and appeared in heaven next to the other angels. Jesus looked at them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was fighting a grim reaper," the Seraphim said. "It defeated me and used its scythe to create a black aura, and then transferred the aura to me. I fell unconscious after that and just woke up."

Jesus nodded. "And you want to know if it had any lingering effects on you. Is that right?"

"Yes. What will happen to me?"

"I'm not sure." Jesus looked it over, not finding anything physically wrong with it.

The Seraphim nodded and walked away. It could feel dark energy coursing through its veins. It tried to ignore the dark energy, reminding itself over and over what its duties were and how much they meant.

"What's happening to me?" It asked itself. "Maybe I should talk to Jesus again."

The Seraphim turned around and walked back over to Jesus.

"Is something wrong, my song?" The deity asked.

"I can feel this dark energy in my body. I don't know what to do about it."

Jesus frowned. "The reaper could have put its dark energy inside your body. You may become corrupted."

"Can we do anything about it?" Espio asked.

The deity looked at it. "I don't know. We'll have to ask my father."

They nodded, and Jesus called his father. God came over and looked at him. "What do you need?" The Seraphim told him what was wrong. God frowned and looked at it. "It hasn't affected you physically." He placed a hand on the Seraphim's forehead. "I'll take a look inside and see what it's done to you." He closed his eyes and gazed into its mind, then gasped in shock at what he saw. "The darkness is spreading throughout your entire being," he said. "I might be able to get rid of it." The Seraphim gulped and nodded as God tried. A few minutes later, he frowned and shook his head. "I can't do anything about it. How powerful was the demon who put it there?"

"It wasn't a demon; it was a grim reaper," the seraphim said.

God frowned. That made it even worse. "That would explain why I can't get rid of it."

"What will happen to me?"

"Unless you can resist it, you will be corrupted. With the amount of dark energy within your body, I'm afraid we're going to lose you."

The Seraphim growled in anger. "How long until I'm corrupted?"

"I don't know. That depends on how strong you are. The longer you can resist the temptations, the longer you will remain uncorrupted."

It broke the connection and flew off. Once it got inside its house, it groaned and fell to the floor, holding its head in pain. The darkness was seeping into its mind more and more, starting to give it a headache. The Seraphim's eyes turned golden-yellow and were now slits. It got up from the floor and looked around. Then, it began to laugh. Darkness spread throughout its body and mind. It knew exactly what to do now. The Seraphim left its house and looked around Heaven again. It chuckled and flew off. It had to kill God. It didn't take long to get to God's location. The Seraphim found him and smirked. It drew its sword and stepped forward.

God looked at the Seraphim, frown appearing on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

It said nothing and attacked. God prepared himself for the attack, calling for other angels in the process. The corrupted Seraphim slammed its sword against the deity. It growled angrily, and God gasped as he saw its eyes.

"You've been corrupted," God commented. "That didn't take nearly as long as I had been expecting." He threw the corrupted Seraphim away.

It charged forwards, plunging its sword into God's chest. Other angels ran in then, yelling something before rushing to help God. He looked down at the sword and up to the Seraphim. Blood formed around the area. The Seraphim chuckled and pulled its sword out ad God fell to the ground.

"What have you done?" one of the angels yelled.

The Seraphim laughed and looked at God. "He is dead."

The angels attacked the corrupted Seraphim as soon as the words had left its mouth. It laughed and attacked them back. Suddenly, it groaned in pain and fell to the ground. Its eyes flickered and finally settled on their normal color. The Seraphim groaned in pain and stood, looking around in confusion.

"What happened?" It asked.

"You killed God!"

The Seraphim's eyes widened. "Wh...what?" It looked at the dead body of the deity, and stumbled backward. "What...how...?"

The angels looked at each other, confused. "What do you remember?" one asked, stepping forward.

"I...I remember Jesus telling me that a grim reaper had corrupted me. I asked him how to stop it, but he and God didn't know how. The last thing I remember was going into my house to think about what they said."

"The corruption must have happened." The angels looked at each other. "Nonetheless, you can't stay in Heaven now."

The Seraphim frowned. It saw Jesus, who walked up to it and glared down at the Seraphim. "For killing God, I hereby banish you from Heaven."

"What?" The Seraphim asked. "But...but it wasn't my fault! I was under the influence of the corruption! Please, don't!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. But you must be punished for what you have done."

"But Lord...I didn't know what I was doing!"

"I'm aware of that. It could happen again, and I'd rather you weren't in Heaven when it does."

The Seraphim frowned as it was forcibly turned back into Sonic "You turned me into an angel because you wanted my help...and now you are banishing me? Is my eternal salvation now lost too?"

Jesus looked at the dead form of his father. "I'm afraid so."

"So...even though I am a Christian, I'm no longer allowed here? That doesn't seem fair."

"Rules are rules."

Sonic sighed and nodded, then vanished. He appeared on Earth and looked around, tears running down his face. Then he made up his mind: a god that did this was no longer worth believing in. From now on, he was an atheist.


	15. Banishment

Chapter 15: Banishment

Sonic went to Tails' house, hoping the fox would still talk to him. The fox opened the door.

"What do you want now?" He asked, annoyed.

"I want to talk to you." Sonic tried to give Tails a smile, but he was still upset.

"About what? If this is about God..."

"It is, but not the way you think."

"I knew it," Tails said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I've decided to be an atheist like you...I don't know what to do, Tails."

"Really?" Tails asked. This was shocking. "Why?"

Sonic bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to explain it all. "You'll have to put aside your beliefs for a few minutes, all right?"

"Fine. Tell me."

"Like I've already told you, I was turned into a Seraphim so I could help in the war that Satan and his demons were going to start. I was honored by it, and more than happy to help. The Chaotix became angels as well once I had talked to them about it. I trained them, and we went out to watch over the city and make sure no demons were going around killing people." Sonic took a breath. Tails' expression hadn't changed one bit. "We found Silver, but it turned out that he had already spoken to Shadow. I fought him, but he attacked me with some kind of strange black stuff. It knocked me unconscious, and we went back t Heaven to make sure I was all right. When we got there, both Jesus and God couldn't do anything to help me. I went home to think about what to do, and it corrupted me. Without being in control of myself, I attacked God and wound up killing him. I was banished. Being Christian didn't help, I'm still never allowed back. It's not fair, Tails..."

Tails looked at him. "God isn't fair, Sonic. He's nothing but an unjust, biased idiot who spends his time sending people to Hell. Think about it, would you want to live in a world where people believe in that kind of God. They say he's 'loving' and 'caring' when, in reality, he isn't. What he did to you proves it."

"I know that now..." Sonic looked down. "I don't know what to do anymore. The demons can't be ignored, but I can't very well do anything to save anyone like this."

"Can you turn back into your...angel form?"

Sonic shrugged. "I assumed I couldn't." He closed his eyes, and was surprised that he could. However, now, he was a fallen angel and didn't have any powers.

"Anything else or is it just the form?"

"Just the form. I don't have any powers left. Also, I..."

Suddenly, Sonic yelled in pain. Dark energy crackled around its body as its wings turned into demonic wings and claws grew from his fingertips. It stared at Tails with golden-yellow eyes.

"Help...me..." the Seraphim said, and then it fell unconscious.

Tails stared at it in shock, kneeling down beside it. "I'll do whatever I can, Sonic."

He picked the fallen angel up, carrying it down to his lab. Tails scanned the Seraphim, and was surprised to see what it was made of; pure light. However, darkness was corrupting it. Tails frowned at the sight. He had no idea how to fix something like that. He hesitated, looking at the unconscious angel. Maybe creating a machine that gave it more light would help. Tails pulled out some paper and starting working on designs for his machine. He worked vigorously on it, keeping an eye on the angel. A few hours later, it groaned and woke.

"What are you doing?" It asked him.

"Trying to create a device that can help purify your light." Tails gave it a smile. "I won't let you turn into a demon, promise."

The Seraphim nodded. It tried to change back to its normal form but couldn't. "I guess this form is permanent now," it said with a smirk. "I'll be back; I'm going to go fly for a while."

Tails watched it leave and smiled. Looking down, he got back to work on his plans. Finally, he was finished. The fallen angel came back and smiled. "You finished?" It asked.

Tails nodded. "I believe so. If I built it properly, it should do something about that darkness inside you."

The Seraphim nodded. It walked into the machine, and Tails turned it on. A bright flash of light was seen and the Seraphim screamed in pain. A few minutes later, the machine exploded. Tails stepped back, shocked. The Seraphim was bathed in light; he couldn't even see it but could see its silhouette. He stepped back in awe, shielding his face. Then, the Seraphim spoke.

"You've saved me, Tails. I no longer feel corrupted."

Tails fell to the floor in awe and nodded, basking in the light that the Seraphim had. "What will you do now?"

"I should do something about the demons."

"Are you...still an atheist?"

The Seraphim nodded. "There's no way I'm going back to believing in them."

Tails grinned and nodded. "All right," he said, and looked at it. "Are you going to continue to be so bright? I can't even look at you."

It smiled and nodded. It had to be this bright because of all the light in its body. "I don't have a choice in the matter. I'll try to tone it down, but there isn't much I can do about it."

"All right," Tails said. He watched it leave and a smile came to his face. It was pretty awesome that Sonic was an angel.


	16. Light of the Seraphim

Chapter 16: Light of the Seraphim  


Outside, the Seraphim looked around the area. It saw some demons and ran up. The light it had killed them instantly. The Seraphim looked around at everything in the nearby area. It didn't see any more so it flew back to Tails' house. As soon as it had knocked on the door, Tails was answering. He was wearing sunglasses, but even that wasn't helping.

"Come on it," he told it. The Seraphim did so. "So...what are you going to now now as a fallen angel?"

"I haven't decided anything past continuing to kill demons." The Seraphim looked at Tails. "I'm sorry I'm so bright."

"It's fine," Tails said. He smiled. "Want me to help?"

"If you want to."

The fox shrugged. "All right. How long is this gonna go on?"

"I've no idea, to be honest."

Tails nodded. "Now that you're an atheist, why are you still doing this? I'd think you wouldn't really care or believe in this stuff anymore. I still don't."

"I saw the demons with my own eyes, so I know they're real. I can't stand by and let them attack people. That just isn't me."

"Fine," Tails said. "Go ahead. Just don't get involved in this war any further."

"I won't."

Tails smiled. "What can you do as an angel?"

"Nothing terribly amazing. My light kills demons, but that seems to be about it. Oh, I can fly."

"That's cool. Didn't you have other powers too?"

It nodded. "Yes, but they were taken from me when I was banished."

"What were they?"

"There was a sword I could materialize." Sonic thought about the rest of them. It couldn't remember the rest of them.

Tails nodded. "If you're banished, why are you still an angel?"

"That's a good question." It smiled and walked around then looked at Tails. "Do you think I should have been banished?"

Tails thought about it. "You weren't yourself, so not really. I mean, yeah, you killed him. But you weren't even in your right state of mind. They could have been a little lenient."

The Seraphim nodded. "I agree."

"Anything else you want to do now?"

"Not now. What do you have in mind?" It asked.

"Something fun." The Seraphim shrugged. "That's about all I've decided." Tails smiled. "We could go out and do one of the things we used to do."

"Sure. But how would people react if they saw an angel?"

The Seraphim thought about it. "I don't know. It depends on the person, I think."

Tails nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

They left the house, Tails locking it behind them. The Seraphim ruffled its wings and smiled at Tails. Tails smiled back as they started walking. "You know, it's a little strange to be walking beside something I've never really believed in before."

"Do you still believe in things like this?"

"Not really. I mean, I believe in you, but that's it."

The Seraphim chuckled. "I'm not a god, Tails."

"I know." Tails had a light blush on his cheeks. "I meant the fact that you're an angel. You're real, so I guess that much is true, at least."

"Thanks."

"That's what friends do."

It nodded. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know...go out somewhere."

The Seraphim smiled. It grabbed Tails and flew off towards Mystic Ruins. Tails grabbed onto the Seraphim, looking around as they flew. The view was amazing, but he shielded his eyes from the Seraphim's light. Soon, they landed in Mystic Ruins and looked around. The Seraphim was still shining brightly.

"What do you want to do here?" Tails asked.

"Just hang out, I guess," it told him. "I came here earlier to look for Knuckles, but he's been taken by the demons as well."

"How many of our friends are siding with... Dark forces?" Tails asked. "Silver and Shadow deciding to be evil is bad enough."

The Seraphim shrugged. "I don't know, and I really don't care anymore."

Tails chuckled. "All right then. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what I'll do now. Can I stay with you?" It asked.

"Of course you can." The Seraphim smiled. It grabbed Tails and flew back to his house. When they landed, they went back inside. Tails looked at it. "Are you going to continue to stop the dark forces?"

"If I come across them. But I won't go looking for them. How is Blaze doing?"

"She was all right last I saw her. Why?"

"She's been possessed by Shadow."

"Oh. I don't know how she's doing, then."

The Seraphim smiled. "Should we go find her?"

"I suppose," it said.

"Well, maybe you can help her somehow."

"How?" It asked. "I already tried."

"Not the way you are now. Who knows; maybe that light of yours could help."

The Seraphim nodded. "Let's go."

Tails nodded and they ran off. Blaze was in the park, walking around. It looked like she was enjoying the day. In truth, the demon was in her form. Tails and the Seraphim approached her, getting her attention before they were too close. She saw them and growled.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need to get you out of her, demon," the Seraphim said.

Blaze snarled. "I'd like to see you try."

The Seraphim smirked. It closed its eyes and a bright light shone from it. The demon backed away, snarling at the light. It roared angrily and shielded its eyes. Tails was looking at them in awe.

"No! You can't have her back!" The demon roared again, backing farther away.

It growled at the Seraphim and vanished. The Seraphim sighed and looked at Tails. "Next time, I'm going to find a way to keep it in place."

Tails nodded. "I wish I could help somehow."

"I'm sure there's something you could do." The Seraphim gave him a smile. "We just need to think of it."

The fox smiled at it. "Let's go back home for now."

The Seraphim nodded and flew off.


	17. Bait

Chapter 17: Bait

The demon appeared back in Hell, still in pain. A snarl was still on his face.

"What happened?" Satan asked.

The demon looked at its master. It growled angrily. "The Seraphim. Something's made it more powerful."

"Damn it!" The Devil said. "How could it have gotten more powerful!"

"I don't know. Its light was much brighter than the last time I fought it."

"Well then, we'll have to make you more darker."

"How would you do that?"

Satan chuckled. He closed his eyes and a dark aura appeared around the demon. It roared and grew larger as it changed into a dragon. The dragon growled as the dark aura thinned and vanished. It looked at itself and let out a loud roar.

"Glad to see you like it," Satan said.

The dragon growled and nodded. _What should I do now?_

"Go back to Earth. It's time we made our move."

It growled and vanished. Satan chuckled; everything was going according to plan. The dragon appeared back on Earth and looked around. It chuckled, then flew into the air and looked around. It had to find the Seraphim. Closing its eyes, the dragon tried to sense the Seraphim's energy. It concentrated and smirked, then turned into Blaze and chuckled. The demonic entity knew where to find the Seraphim now. All it had to do was kidnap Tails. Knowing Tails, the demon figured it wouldn't be that hard. It laughed, and then headed to Tails' house. Tails opened the door and immediately backed away the moment he saw Blaze.

She grinned and walked inside. "Where is it?" She asked. "The Seraphim."

"Why would I tell you? You're just going to attack it again."

The possessed cat chuckled. "Very well," she said, and transformed into a demon. "If you won't tell me then I'll use you as bait!"

It grabbed Tails and laughed, flapping its wings. Then it flew into the air with a struggling fox. "Let me go!" Tails shouted. All his struggling didn't do any good.

The demon laughed. "Don't worry, fox," it said. "You're going to work for us now."

"I'll do no such thing! I don't even believe in any of this!"

"Well, that's too bad. Soon, everyone and everything will soon belong to Satan."

Tails groaned in annoyance. He sighed and shook his head. All of this, even the Seraphim, was rubbish. "I don't believe this. Just get this over with."

"As you wish," the demon said. It laughed, and then vanished in thin air.

The Seraphim had been flying around and landed in front of Tails house. It walked in and looked around. "Tails, I'm back!" It said. When there was no answer, it started to get worried.

It closed its eyes, trying to sense Tails' energy, but there was nothing. The Seraphim growled in anger, looking around. Suddenly, it sensed the aura of a demon. Spinning around, the Seraphim looked for the demon it was sensing. It narrowed its eyes as it saw nothing. The Seraphim looked around cautiously, drawing its sword.

"It took him..." the Seraphim said to itself.

The Seraphim walked back out of the house. It was prepared for anything. It looked around, wondering where Tails had gone. Most likely, the demon had taken him to hell, but the Seraphim wasn't sure if it could go there. Growing more angry by the second, the Seraphim started pacing. It had to do something and just couldn't let its best friend become corrupted by evil.

"What should I do?" it asked. "I can't just walk on down to Hell. I'm a..."

"You're a fallen angel," Jacob said, walking up to it. "You can enter Hell now."

"Thanks for the help. Want to come along? It might be better if two of us go."

Jacob nodded. The two fallen angels closed their eyes and vanished in a flash of light. When they opened them again, they saw completely different surroundings. Everything was on fire, and souls were literally burning up. The two angels shivered in disgust and looked around for Tails.

"Well well," Satan said, appearing before them. "What have we here? Renegade angels? Why have you come into my domain?"

"I've come looking for my friend!"

"Your friend? I know you have lots of friends, Seraphim. Which one are you referring to?"

"Tails."

Satan chuckled. "He is here."

"Where?" The Devil smirked, then snapped his fingers. A statue came up with Tails chained to it, and he was screaming in agony as flames licked his body. "Tails!" The Seraphim lurched forward at the sight, running as close as he could. "Why are you doing this to him?"

Satan snapped his fingers again and a wall of flame appeared before the Seraphim. "Ah ah ah," he said. "Don't you dare try to rescue him. I am doing this so that I can break him. Once that is done, he will transform into a demon and join me in conquering Earth!"

"Why Tails? There are plenty of people stronger than him that you could choose."

"Because he is your best friend."

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm not even siding with them anymore!"

Satan chuckled. "You fool. We are using you as bait. This is a trap, and you fell for it perfectly." At once, hundreds of demons surrounded the Seraphim and Jacob. Both looked around at all of the demons. It would be impossible to get out of this. "Kill them," Satan ordered.

The Seraphim looked at Jacob. "What do you think?"

Jacob smirked. Then he brought out a gun that he had made and started shooting. The Seraphim nodded and drew his own weapon. Charging forward, he attacked the nearest demons. The demons and angels fought with great ferocity. The Seraphim closed its eyes as the light around its body grew brighter. It wasn't sure how useful it would be in Hell, but he let it grow as bright as it could. The demons screeched in pain, covering their eyes. The Seraphim screamed as it felt the light grow, and the demons soon vanished. Satan looked at it and growled.

"You are powerful," he said. "We'll meet again."

"What about Tails?" Satan said nothing and vanished, along with Tails. The Seraphim growled and looked at Jacob. "What should we do now?"

"We'll deal with them soon."

It nodded and teleported back to Earth. On Earth, they looked around.

The Seraphim frowned. "The demons will be here soon."

Jacob nodded. "So will the angels if they're doing their jobs."

"Count me out. I'm not getting involved in this war any further, and I no longer believe in God."

"What about Tails?"

"He's an atheist also," it said.

"No, I mean what are you going to do about the demons having him?"

The Seraphim looked at Jacob. "I'm going to take him back."

"How can I help?"

"Do whatever you can."

Jacob nodded. "All right then."

He flew off. The Seraphim smiled and flew with him.

"Where do you live around here?" It asked.

"In town. Follow me."

Jacob led the Seraphim to his house. It looked around, impressed. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Don't you have a place you're staying?"

"At Tails'...but he's not there. Never mind; I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine if you want to stay with me."

The Seraphim nodded. It smiled at the renegade angel, and settled down in its new home.


	18. Angels and Demons

Chapter 18: Angels and Demons

Demons started appearing on Earth the next day. The Seraphim, along with Jacob, watched as they appeared. Angels from Heaven did as well. The angels and demons wasted no time attacking one another. They attacked with their powers as the Seraphim and Jacob watched from the sidelines. It was time to take Tails back.

"Ready?" It asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded. "Ready."

The Seraphim nodded, and they teleported to Hell. Once they arrived, they looked around. It seemed like a lot of the demons had gone to Earth for the war against the angels. That meant they could explore Hell without getting caught.

"Come on." The Seraphim waved for Jacob to follow him. "Where do you suppose they'd have Tails?"

Jacob looked around and shrugged. The two fallen angels closed their eyes, trying to sense where Tails was. Since they were in Hell, they had some difficulty. Finally, they sensed him somewhere below their current location.

"He's below us," the Seraphim said. It closed its eyes and vanished, reappearing in the Ninth Circle of Hell, made for people who were traitors.

Jacob appeared seconds later and the two looked around. "Is this the right one?"

The Seraphim nodded. It walked around for Tails, and then saw him chained to a rock. When it saw him clearly, the Seraphim saw that he had features of a demonic Minotaur.

"Tails?" The Seraphim moved closer. "I'll get you out of here."

"No, don't," Tails said. He looked up at him. "I am sorry...but I have betrayed you..."

"How did you betray me?"

"I...I told them your weakness...they are going to kill you, and the other angels. The reason I did so is because I couldn't take the torture anymore...and as punishment, I am becoming a Minotaur."

"I'm still getting you out of here." The Seraphim moved closer to Tails. "We can think of some way to turn the tables on the demons together."

"No!" Tails said, and a bright fire shot from his hand. "Leave me...I have sinned, and deserve to be here."

"You don't believe in that stuff, though. You couldn't have sinned if you don't believe it."

"I know I don't...but I have seen enough to believe in some of it."

"Tails, you don't deserve this. No one deserves this."

The demonic Minotaur looked at him. "I do. Please...leave me."

The Seraphim looked at Jacob for assistance. "Tails...why do you think you deserve to be here?" He asked.

"I already said. I betrayed my best friend by telling the demons his weakness."

Jacob sighed. He looked at the Minotaur, who vanished and appeared in front of them, growling. Its eyes were yellow slits.

"Please, Tails, you don't deserve to be in Hell. No one does," the Seraphim said as it looked at the Minotaur. "Come back with us."

The Minotaur shook its head. "You might feel that way, but I can never forgive myself. Please just go. I don't want to attack you as well." A dark aura appeared around Tails and he growled. The Seraphim backed away a step, along with Jacob. "Get out," it said as fire appeared around him, as well as a whip in his hands. Tails' eyes darkened and he took a step forwards. "I told you what I want."

"But..." Jacob grabbed the Seraphim's arm as it started protesting.

"Let's just go. It'll only get worse if we stay."

The Seraphim sighed. It nodded and looked at Tails once more. The two fallen angels vanished and Tails calmed down. The Minotaur looked around Hell, and then walked off as it continued to suffer. The two landed on Earth again, finding the city a battleground.

"What do we do?" The Seraphim asked as it looked around.

"We should do something to help." Jacob looked at the Seraphim. "We shouldn't just let the demons take over."

"But...I can't get involved in the war any more. How about we just look for Shadow?"

"All right. What will he look like right now?"

"He's possessing Blaze, so he'll look like her," it said.

"I'll keep a lookout for her."

The Seraphim nodded. It drew its sword and looked around for Blaze. Suddenly, it saw Silver and Enerjak, who looked at it and smirked.

"How are you doing?" Silver asked.

"You failed in corrupting me," it said. "I am doing fine, although because of you, I am now banished from heaven forever."

"Is that really a bad thing though?" Silver smirked. "You can stay here and do whatever you want."

The Seraphim glared at the reaper. "I will destroy you," it told the reaper.

Silver chuckled and its scythe appeared in its hand. "All right then, come on."

The two entities faced off. Silver smirked as it lunged at the Seraphim, swinging its scythe at the angel. The Seraphim raised its sword, stopping the scythe's swing before making one of his own. It smirked and closed its eyes as light came out of ts body, shining around the Seraphim brightly. The light channeled to its sword and, with a ferocious swing, attacked the reaper. Silver's eyes widened and he tried to dodge, still getting a cut across his chest. The reaper screamed in pain as the light seeped into the wound. It groaned and looked at the Seraphim, then closed its eyes as a dark aura formed around its body. The reaper chuckled.

"You think that you can turn me by using your light? That will never happen."

"I'll just have to make sure I use more light next time."

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try."

The Seraphim attacked Silver, running at him and swinging his weapon. The reaper chuckled and vanished. It appeared behind the Seraphim and plunged the scythe into its back. The Seraphim screamed in pain. Pulling itself from the scythe, it turned and swung at the reaper again. Silver dodged the sword and laughed, focusing his dark energy and summoning more dead souls from Hell. The Seraphim's eyes widened as it looked around. Enerjak walked up and laughed.

"You're outnumbered and wounded, angel."

The Seraphim hesitated and closed its eyes as its light glowed, healing its wounds instantly. Silver looked around at Enerjak and the other spirits.

"We still outnumber it. Attack! Don't give it a chance to heal again!"

The spirits nodded and attacked it. Jacob saw this and immediately came to the Seraphim's aid. Jacob instantly began shooting at the spirits. They screeched in pain, but the bullets from the holy gun didn't do anything. Jacob's eyes widened and he growled, pulling out his own sword.

"All right then." Running over, he started swinging his sword at the spirits.

The spirits vanished as he cut them down, allowing the Seraphim to recover. It glowed brightly and hovered in the air, holding its sword out at Silver. "You have chosen death," it said.

Silver glared at it and readied his scythe again. He chuckled evilly as bat-like wings sprouted from his back and he lunged at the Seraphim. The Seraphim frowned in determination and raised its sword to defend against the first attack. Its own wings lifted it off the ground to meet the demon mid-air. The two entities collided with each other, battling with ferocity. The reaper was strong, but underestimated just how strong the Seraphim had gotten. It was getting weak, and glared at the angel.

"How'd you get so powerful?" It snarled the words out as it moved away once again.

"I regained my light from a machine Tails made," the Seraphim said.

It glared at the reaper and closed its eyes. Soon, the light around it was blinding. The reaper roared in pain as it moved away from the angel. It brought its arm up to cover its eyes. The only thing anyone heard from it was hissing. "I can't take any more of that holy light," it said, and backed away in fear. "Keep away!"

The Seraphim smirked and moved closer to the reaper. "That would defeat the purpose of using it against you."

The reaper that was Silver roared again. it summoned darkness but the attack vanished instantly. The Seraphim smirked and held a hand towards it, causing the reaper to burn up. The spirits backed away in fear, staring at the Seraphim. They gulped and vanished as well. The Seraphim's light shone brightly as it looked for Blaze.


	19. Peace on Earth

Chapter 19: Peace on Earth

Blaze was fighting in another part if the city, mercilessly killing any angel that came too close. It was obvious Shadow was fighting through her body. She laughed and continued to slaughter the angels. The Seraphim suddenly appeared, and she hissed.

"What do you want, Seraphim?" She asked in a voice that was not her own.

I told you last time...I want you to release Blaze!" The Seraphim attacked without hesitation, intent in weakening the demon before trying to force it from her body.

"That isn't going to happen," Shadow/Blaze said. It growled and advanced.

Their attacks met, hitting one another. The demon possessing Blaze used her body to summon flames. They hit the Seraphim, who screamed in pain. It drew its sword and lunged at Blaze but the demon leapt as it flew into the air and kicked the Seraphim in the back. The Seraphim fell to the ground, quickly getting up despite the pain in its back. It looked at the demon and closed its yes, causing the light to blind the evil demon. It screeched in pain and backed away. The Seraphim attacked in the opening, lunging at it with its sword drawn. Blaze felt a sword go into its chest. The demon inside her screeched and lost its hold on the cat, who slumped to the ground. The Seraphim healed her, and then looked at Shadow. It stood and glared at the angel.

"Fool," it spat. "You think you can defeat me? I am Satan's right-hand man!"

"Rank doesn't mean anything." The Seraphim watched the other carefully. "I'm sure I can do it."

The demon chuckled, and then transformed into a dragon. "Are you sure?" It asked.

The Seraphim stared at the dragon in surprise, quickly getting the determination back. It had to defeat the evil, one way or another. The Seraphim flew up to the dragon, attacking it. The dragon roared at the Seraphim, readying its fire. They looked at each other, and the Seraphim smirked. defeating a creature such as this would be tough, but it knew it could defeat a dragon. Once the dragon let out its flames, the Seraphim jumped to the side. It dodged the flames and flew upwards to avoid the dragon, then dove and stabbed the dragon in the head with its sword. The dragon roared as the sword plunged into its head. It screeched in pain and shook the angel off, then blew fire at the Seraphim. The Seraphim moved out of the flames, quickly moving to put them out. It rolled on the ground and looked up at the dragon.

_You can't defeat me,_ the dragon said, looking down at the Seraphim. _I am far more powerful in this form._

The Seraphim looked over the dragon as it lay there, trying to see any weaknesses. Finally, it noticed one. Dragons were weak under the belly. All the Seraphim had to do was wound it there and the dragon would die. The Seraphim looked up at the dragon. Once it was given the chance, it would get beneath the dragon. The dragon reared onto its hind legs, and the Seraphim smirked, then dove under the dragon and plunged its sword into the belly of the beast. It roared loudly. The Seraphim kept slashing, wrinkling its nose as the dragon's blood fell on it. The dragon roared even more, and then fell to the ground, dead.

The Seraphim ran back to Blaze, falling to its knees beside her. "Blaze? Are you all right?"

The cat groaned, and then looked at the Seraphim. "Who are you?" She asked.

"A friend." The Seraphim smiled down at her. "You're safe now."

"Thank you for saving me."

The Seraphim nodded and looked around. Satan appeared and laughed, but the a light shone and Jesus arrived. He turned to the angels. "This is my fight," he said. "Do not interfere."

Everyone backed away to give them space, the Seraphim lifting Blaze and helping her move. Blaze looked at it, and then fell unconscious. The Seraphim moved out of the battlefield and carried Blaze to Jacob's house.

"She is wounded," it told Jacob. "The demon is still inside. We need to exorcize it."

Jacob nodded. "How do we go about doing that?"

The Seraphim closed its eyes as the aura around it grew brighter. It began to speak in Latin, and saw that the demon inside was screaming as it began to force itself out of Blaze. Blaze's body starting jerking rapidly. The demon tried to resist the exorcism and stay in her body. She screamed in pain as her body began to contort violently, bending in ways it shouldn't be bent. A laugh came from her mouth and her eyes opened, turning into slits.

The Seraphim growled angrily. "This demon is even more powerful that I imagined," it said. "I can't get it out at all."

"I thought it was only part of the demon," Jacob said.

"Apparently not. It latched on to her when it first possessed her and isn't giving up."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jacob asked.

The Seraphim shook its head and tried again, but Blaze stood up and looked at it.

"You have lost," the demon said. "This body is mine, now and forever." It sneered and looked at them, then vanished, gong back to Hell.

The Seraphim snarled and glared at where the demon had been just seconds ago. "There's nothing we can do for it," the Seraphim said, and looked at Jacob. "Come; let's see how the battle is doing."

Jacob nodded and the two left. They flew down to Station Square, and saw Jesus and Satan battling. Jesus had the upper hand; he was slashing at the Devil with his sword and using his powers also. The Seraphim was awed by the sight. The battle went on for hours. Finally, Satan was defeated, and the Son of God had cast him into the Lake of Fire forever. He looked at his angels and spoke.

"The Earth is saved," he said. "Finally, we have peace." He looked at the Seraphim. The Seraphim gave a bow as Jesus looked at him. "I still stand by my decision for you killing my father," he told it.

"Of course, Lord. If I may ask one thing before you go?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"My friend Tails is in Hell, and he's become a Minotaur. Is there anything I can do to save him from that fate?"

Jesus thought about it and shook his head. "I am afraid not. Once a person gets sent to Hell, they cannot return."

The Seraphim sighed and nodded as the Son of God vanished. It hovered in the air and flew back to Jacob's house. The Seraphim went inside, sighing again as it sat down.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I can't do anything for Tails, and I'm still banished from Heaven."

Jacob nodded. "Same here."

The Seraphim looked up at Jacob and smiled. "At least we can be banished together."

"That's true," Jacob said. "We'll spend eternity n Earth also because we're immortal."

The Seraphim nodded. Even though it was banished, it had made a new friend, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
